Question: Convert $4\ \dfrac{8}{13}$ to an improper fraction.
Explanation: ${4}\ {\dfrac{8}{13}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${4} + {\dfrac{8}{13}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $13$ as the fractional part ${4} \times \dfrac{13}{13} = {\dfrac{52}{13}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{52}{13}} + {\dfrac{8}{13}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{52}{13}} + {\dfrac{8}{13}} = \dfrac{60}{13}$